The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Translation of text from a source language to a target language may result in improper meanings of terms in the target language and/or phrases that are difficult to follow due to placement of terms in the phrase. For example, terms in the source language with multiple meanings may have an incorrect meaning applied when translated to the target language. Additionally or alternatively, some words in the source language may not have a direct translation in the target language, resulting in cumbersome phases being included in place of the terms.